Megatokyo Love
by megatfreak
Summary: What if Piro and Kimiko finally got together? What if Ping had a critical error and couldn't stop switching between normal mode and "H-mode"? You know you want to know. So I present to you: Megatokyo Love!
1. Chapter 1: It's Too Early

I do not own nor do I claim to own Megatokyo or any of the characters therein. Fred Gallagher is the owner of the characters and the story of Megatokyo. Please note that this fan fiction begins after comic #872 (End of Megatokyo Chapter 7).

Megatokyo Love

Chapter 1: "It's too Early..."

Piro woke with a start early one morning after hearing a loud crash below in the Mega-Gamers Store. 'Darn it Largo...' he thought as he got up out of bed to see what Largo had done this time. 'I just hope he isn't trying to build more ph34r bots'. After stretching for a moment he headed towards the door that lead out to the balcony overlooking the street. He opened the door, and to his surprise found Miho standing there. She had one hand held up as though she was about to knock on the door.

"Oh! Hello Piro-kun!"she said in a an almost mockingly happy voice, "I was just about to see if Ping-chan is up yet. We need to leave for school you know."

"Huh...? Oh! Ping! Oh no! I haven't even seen her yet this morning! Let me go get her! Please, plleeeaaassse be up already!" Piro ran back into the apartment and looked over at the corner where Ping usually slept...well, recharged. She was nowhere to be found. 'Where's Ping!' Piro thought as he ran frantically through the apartment checking every nook and cranny for any sign of Ping.

"She's not here?"

Piro jumped, startled because Miho had snuck up on him in his frantic search for Ping.

"Hmmm...I wonder where she could be?" Miho said with a tone that showed no interest in really finding Ping; as though she was asking where she was purely as a formality of the moment. "Maybe she's down in the store," she suggested.

'The store!' Piro thought as he bolted through the door and ran down the stairs. As the windows of the store came into view he saw Largo running inside. 'What the...?' he thought just as he saw Ping chasing him wielding a broom like a katana. He then saw that Largo was completely naked except for his boxers, and realized that he must have been building another computer to go with his beowulf cluster upstairs. 'Ping's programming must have kicked in' he thought to himself.

"It seems Ping walked in on Largo-san while he was working..."

Piro jumped again. "I wish you would stop doing that!" he said as he ran into the store to try and stop Ping from mauling Largo with the now broken broom.

"Hentai! Baka! Hentaiiiii!" Ping yelled as she chased Largo around the store with the splintered broom, "Largo-san, come back here so I can hit you!"

"Ping stop!" Piro yelled as he ran up behind Ping and grabbed the broom just as she was about to swing at Largo, whom she had trapped in a corner.

"Oh! Hello Piro-kun! Good morning!" she said with a broad smile as she lowered her weapon of choice , "Oh! And good morning to you too Miho-chan."

Piro jumped once more because Miho had snuck up on him again.

"Why are you here Miho-chan?" Ping asked as her cleaning protocol kicked in and she started picking up various DVD's, books, and games off of the floor. Then suddenly her eyes widened as the realization hit her that today was in fact a school day. "AAAIIIIII! I'm late! Oh no, oh no, oh no...!" she said as she dropped everything she was holding and ran upstairs to change out of her pajamas and into her school uniform.

Piro watched in silence as Ping ran up the steps outside, until finally she was out of sight. 'Wow. She becomes more and more like a real girl everyday...' he thought.

"Acts just like a real girl doesn't she?" Miho whispered into Piro's ear.

"Ack!" Piro jumped again, "Wah? I...I don't...uh..! Would you quit scaring me like that!"

She stared at him for a moment then smiled darkly,"...I'm sorry Piro-kun, I didn't mean to scare you-"

"Evil! 3vil! Piro, how could you let t3h evil in here! I gave you weapons to destroy such things! 1337 w34pon5!" Largo yelled as he flailed his arms about wildly, every once in a while stopping to point an accusing finger at Miho. "Undead wench! Begone!"

"Largo..." Piro stared blankly at Largo since he was used to such things, "Shutup..."

Miho giggled, silently enjoying the little soap opera that was unfolding before her. Just then Ping had come back into the store fully clothed and ready to go to school. "I'm ready Miho-chan!" she said breathlessly, "Sorry I took so long!" she said as she bowed low, feeling guilty.

"That's okay Ping. No harm done," she said as she walked over to her, "Well, shall we go?"

"Hai!"

Piro watched for a moment as Ping and Miho walked off in the morning light toward their school. 'I don't deserve this,' Piro thought, 'Not this early in the morning anyway...' Then he remembered why he had come down here in the first place...Largo. "Largo. What happened down here? I heard a loud crash when I was upstairs. And I'll have you know that I was still asleep when I heard said crash."

"I'll tell you what happened," Largo said as he took in a deep breath and struck a pose suggesting that he was about to go off on a rant about zombies again, "That plaything of yours walked in on me whilst I was building a new addition to my b30wu1f cluster (Piro thought, 'I knew it...') and started to attack me for no reason! I've told you before Piro, that thing is pure 3vil! If you allow it to live here any longer, then it may compromise our safety when the zombies launch their next attack!"

Piro stared at Largo for a moment with an expressionless face, "Largo...Once again...Shutup..."

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Love Sick

Megatokyo Love

Chapter 2: Love Sick

It had been about an hour after the incident with Ping and Largo, after cleaning up, that Piro finally had a moment to rest. 'Why do these crazy things happen to me? I didn't do anything.'

"Or did you?"

"Huh? Who's there? Oh! It's just you Seraphim. You startled me, guess I was just deep in thought, ya know?" he said as he smiled cheefully at his winged conscience, "What have you been up to lately Seraphim?"

"Oh you know. The usual. Just kicking clients into place. But that's not the real matter at hand is it? You and I both know that. So let's get down to business. What are you gonna do about Kimiko?" she said as she adjusted her glasses and fluffed her wings, "You two haven't talked to each other since that fiasco at the train station the other day."

"...Yeah, that's true. I just don't know what to do...I didn't do anything wrong, or at least I don't think I did..." he said as he looked downward, trying to distract himself by looking at the cover of the latest issue of Shoujo Beat.

"Honny, you didn't do anything wrong...Let's see, she was chewing you out, and why?"

"Because I tried to protect her..." he said quietly as he looked up a little.

"Exactly. And why did you try to protect her?"

"..."

"Because you care about her. She was one of the first women to ever accept you for who you are. She respects you and truly appreciates what you do. She was just extremely stressed out that night and needed something to take her frustrations out on and-"

"And I was convenient..."

"Well, yes..." she looked up at him from her vantage point on the table, studying his face for a moment.

"What should I do Seraphim?" he asked with a sullen look on his face.

"Well, here's what I think..." she said as she pointed a finger at him, "You need to talk to her. You might feel bad because she said those things to you, but I'm sure she feels worse than you do right now. Guilt, that angry old man, is probably eating her alive right now. She needs to know that you still care about her and that you want to see her again."

"But...but I can't do that!' Piro pleaded, "She doesn't even know how I really feel about her...besides, I'm not worth her time anyway..."

Seraphim sighed and said, "'Big time' is expensive, but THIS has to be done..." Poof! Seraphim had suddenly grown to the size of a human adult and was now standing next to him rather then on the table where she had been, "Piro, I'm sorry but I have to do this..." she said with a somber look.

"Huh?"

THWACK!

She had slapped him.

"Mmph! Ow! What the...what was that for!" he said as anger began to build up inside of him. But when he looked around the tiny winged angel was nowhere to be found, then he heard a small disembodied voice. "Piro, you need to stop dogging yourself. You'll never get anyone to love you if don't first love yourself..."

Piro looked down and smiled a little holding a hand to his cheek, "Thank you Seraphim...I needed that..."

Ding!

Piro looked up from his medatative state to see Erica Hayasaka, his curvy coworker, walk in bradishing donuts and coffee. "Hello Hayasaka-san. How are you today?" he said with a smile.

"Meh, I'm okay," she said with a tone of indifference as she handed Piro a cup of coffee and a donut, "Didn't I just see a woman in here talking to you before I came in? I didn't see her leave."

"Huh? Oh! You must mean Sera-I mean, no one was in here..." he sighed, 'that was close,' he thought. He took a sip of the steaming coffee which relaxed him a little, then he remembered the last time Erica had given he and Largo coffee and donuts. "Say, Erica-san, how come you brought donuts? Last time you brought breakfast pastries there was a horde of screaming otaku outside. What's happened this time?"

"What, I can't just be nice for once?"

"Ah...sorry...that's not what I meant..." he trailed off until he was finally just mumbling.

"Perhaps we should get to work. Where is boss-san?" she said as she looked around as though he would suddenly appear out of thin air.

"Oh, boss-san? I don't know, he hasn't shown up yet." he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Lazy old coot. When he gets here I'll-"

"You'll do what Erica-san?" Boss-san had just walked in the front of the shop and was taking off his coat. He walked over to the counter as to stow it away for the day. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Let's get to stocking," he said with a sheepish grin.

--

Ding!

Piro looked up from the magazine he had been reading to see a young boy with red hair walk in. "Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Ah yes! I was just checking to see if you carried the latest volume of the Negima anime series. I've been looking all over for it." he said as he looked up from the stack of manga he had been inspecting.

"Well, let me go look and see if we have it." Piro said as he walked off to the opposite end of the store to search through the DVD's. They didn't have it. He turned and walked over to the boy and said, "I'm sorry sir, but it seems that we are currently out of that particular DVD. I could reserve a copy from the next shipment for you, if you'd like."

"Yes, that would be great. When should I come pick it up?" he said as he pulled out his wallet.

"I think the next shipment comes in two days from now. And the DVD is 2000 yen."

The boy paid for the merchandise and left his name with Piro so that when he came back they would know it was his; Cody was his name.

"Okay, now back to my magazine..." but just as Piro looked down the doorbell dinged again and someone walked in. Piro kept reading his magazine thinking that Erica would get this customer, seeing how she had been sitting in a chair in the corner the whole time he helped Cody.

"Um...Excuse me, Piro-san..."

Piro looked up from his magazine to see none other than Kimiko herself. Piro stood there wide-eyed, frozen not knowing what to do. "Uh...Nanasawa-san why are you here? I can go get Erica-san if you need her, I-"

"Piro-san, please...call me Kimiko...I just...I came here to...to apolagize Piro-san...I shouldn't have yelled at you and said those things..." she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ki...Kimiko...please, don't cry...it's not you're fault. You were all stressed out and I, well I was a jerk to all those customers of yours, I'm the one who should be sorry," he said as he pulled out a box of tissues from under the counter, "Kimiko, don't cry..."

"No, Piro...You didn't do anything wrong..." she said as she took one of the tissues and wiped her eyes, "I was just afraid that you would be to angry to speak with me again after what happened...and, well...I wouldn't be able to handle that..." then she just stood there sobbing. Piro had no idea what to do. He looked around for Erica to see if she could help, but she must have seen Kimiko coming and went into the back of the store. 'Darn it!' Piro thought as his mind raced furiously to make up his next move to try and console Kimiko.

"Kimiko...I...uh...here, why don't you sit down?" he said as he pulled up the chair that Erica had been sitting in, "Uh, I'll go get more tissues..." he said as he headed for the storage cabinet in the back of the store. 'Why? Why me!' he thought as he opened the cabinet and moved things around until he found a new box of tissues. When he walked back up to the front of the store he saw Kimiko still sobbing, her makeup beginning to run. 'Oh, Kimiko...' he thought. He walked over to her and set the box of tissues down on the table next to her. Then he did something he never thought he would do in a million years. He did the only thing that he could think of to calm her down; out of all the manga, anime, and video games he had watched and played he could recall this one particular thing that always seemed to work when one of the female characters was stressing big time over something.

He hugged her.

Kimiko seemed to freeze for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what had just happened. Did Piro really just hug her? As this was going on Piro was thinking, 'Here it comes! She's gonna hit me for sure! Brace for impact!', and yet it didn't come. She then put her arms around him too, and started to calm down. Piro noticed the sobbing had stopped and released his hold. 'God I must be an idiot! What was I thinking? Oh that's right! I wasn't thinking!' he thought, but then Kimiko stood up and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you Piro-kun...I needed that," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from the upper floor which Largo was currently occupying, working on his beowulf cluster. The loud bang sent a few shelves toppling over and knocked Kimiko and Piro onto their backs, only they landed so that Piro was laying with his back on the floor and Kimiko was over top of him supporting herself with her arms. They looked into each others eyes for a moment; Kimiko into Piros green eyes, and Piro into Kimiko's tearstained hazel eyes. Then Kimiko using her left hand reached over and took off Piro's glasses.

"Kimiko...wha-"

"Shhh..."

Kimiko put two fingers over Piro's lips to silence him, then she closed her eyes and lowered herself down until their lips met.

After a few seconds Kimiko lifted herself off of him and opened her eyes to see that Piro seemed to have fainted.

"GASP! Gomen ne! Gomen ne Piro-kun!" she panicked, "Erica! Help me! Piro has passed out! Piro!"

Erica ran in to see Kimiko on top of Piro shaking him trying to make him wakeup. "Piro-kun! Please wake up!" Kimiko was crying again. "Should we take him to a hospital Erica? What should we do?"

"Let's take him to the back of the store, and put him on the couch in the break room until we know what to do," she said as she put her hands under Piro's arms so that she could move him, while Kimiko grabbed Piro's feet.

--

About ten minutes later Piro woke up to find Erica and Kimiko standing over him, talking. "Wha...? Where am I?"

Erica looked down at him, "So, you're finally awake. You're in the break room, in case you haven't recognized it by now."

He looked around and saw the familiar TV, gamecube, and xbox as well as the stack of games.

Erica looked over at Kimiko, "Why don't you go get some ice for his head? I'll make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

"Hai."

Piro and Erica watched Kimiko leave the room. Then Erica spoke.

"She'll be gone for a few minutes; the nearest place for ice is a few blocks down. It's too bad that she's gonna buy that ice for nothing. You don't even have a head injury; it's something more," then she looked down at Piro, "Heh...I should have known that you'd pass out on your first kiss."

"DWAH!" Piro fainted again.

--

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3:Only Partially Disfunctional

The story thus far: After waking up to a ridiculous fight between Ping and Largo, Piro talks with Kimiko again for the first time since their fight at the train station. After a teary make-up between the two, well mostly just a teary Kimiko, an explosion upstairs knocks Piro and Kimiko off their feet. Swept up in the moment Kimiko kisses Piro! OMG! After kissing him she finds that Piro has fainted, and she and Erica carry him to the back of the store until he gets better.Whilst Kimiko runs to the nearest (enter place to buy ice here), Erica then confronts Piro about the kiss and he faints again. Now, let us continue the story...

Megatokyo Love

Chapter 3: Only Partially Disfunctional

When Piro awoke he found that he was still laying on the couch in the employee break room. He had an ice pack on his forehead, and suddenly remembered what had happened earlier that day. 'What was I thinking! I should never have let that happen! ARRGGHH! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"Oh good your'e awake again."

Piro looked up to see Kimiko walk into the break room. She smiled at him a little as she sat down on the remaining part of the couch that Piro wasn't taking up.

"Kimiko..." He didn't know what to say. After what happened at the train station, and now all this. He just didn't know.

"Piro...I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me earlier..," she said as she blushed, "I guess I just, well..."she blushed even harder, "I guess I just got swept up in the moment," she looked over at him, "You're...you're not angry are you?"

"Me? No! Not at all! I was just...surprised, is all," he said as he smiled at her, "I wasn't expecting it."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah."

Then they both just sat there staring at the floor, the walls, whatever they could as long as it wasn't each other. You could cut the air with a knife, it was so thick. Then Piro thought, 'I should say something. I can't just sit here in silence next to her. But what to say?'

BOOM!

"Largo!" Piro looked up at the ceiling as though he could see through it to find what Largo was doing upstairs that was causing these explosions. He then jumped up off the couch, a purposeful expression on his face.

"Piro, where are you going?"

"I've got to go see in what way Largo is destroying our apartment today," he said as he ran for the front door, Kimiko following in his wake. He ran up the stairs outside, until he was at the door. Taking a deep breath he turned the door knob, hoping to not see flames once it was opened. Then he flung open the door, to see...nothing. Everything seemed to be in it's proper place. Largo was sitting at his computer, but Piro couldn't see what was on the monitor.

"Largo, what were those loud noises I heard!"

BOOM! RATTLE! BOOM! CHUG-CHUG! CLANG! BOOM!

"What's that? I can't hear you, playing a game of Quake!" he yelled.

"Nevermind."

Turns out the "explosions" had been nothing but Largo playing a rather loud game of Quake.

"What is he doing!" Kimiko yelled over the noise, "I don't understand what he's saying!"

"He's just playing a very loud computer game! Lot's of explosions!"

"Oh! Okay, then let's get out of here! All this noise is hurting my ears!"she said as she headed for the door, her hands on her ears.

--

Piro sighed. It had been a long day. Not to mention a very thought provoking one. Well, at least he and Kimiko had made up. Although due to Largo, he now couldn't fully hear out his right ear. 'Darn you Largo...'

"Hello Piro-kun!" said Ping, interupting his thoughts, "How was your day?"

"Oh, hello Ping. It was...different. How was your day?"

"It was good Piro-kun!" she said with a smile, "Miho-chan and I went shopping after school!" she held up a new shirt she had bought.

"That's nice Ping. Did Miho already go home, or is she still hanging around here?"

"Why, you say that as though you don't want me here Piro-kun." she said as she walked up behind Ping.

"Well, I uh...well..." he mumbled.

Miho giggled...darkly, "So tell me Piro-kun. Do you still want to play with me?"

"Eh? Play with you!"

She fake pouted, "Piro, you're going to make me cry."

"No! Don't do that! Please don't do that! One girl crying is too many for one day. I mean uh...eh...oooohhh..."

"Someone was crying? Who was it? You didn't make another girl cry did you?" she teased him.

He stared at the floor of the store, saying nothing. Miho studied his face for a moment then came to her conclusion.

"...So you did? I'm sorry I didn't know. I-"

"No, I didn't do anything wrong," he looked up from the floor and looked at Miho, a stern look on his face, "Miho, could you please just go...It's been a long day, and I need to think."

She stood there for a moment, looking heart broken. "I'm sorry Piro. I'll go now." She turned and headed for the door and left, never saying another word.

"Piro-kun! How could you be so mean?" Piro looked over to see Ping, her fists clenched.

"I'm sorry Ping, it's just...like I said, it's been a long day, and I don't have the patience to deal with her antics right now...not that that's a real excuse."

Ping's faced seemed to soften a little. "What happened Piro-kun? You said someone was crying, who?"

He looked at her; her inquiring eyes seemed to probe his thougths. Surely he could trust Ping. He had always been able to trust his other computers, why not this one?

"Kimiko came in today..."

"Oh..."

"Yeah. She came in to apolagize for acting the way she had at the train station. I told her it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't listen. Then she just...just broke down. She lost it. She was crying, and I didn't know what to do. She wouldn't calm down. So I, well I hugged her. It was the only thing I could think of Ping." He looked at her, waiting for a response.

"Piro...That was very brave of you. It's not like you to do things like that, but nonetheless, it was a good thing. I think that Kimiko enjoyed that very much, Piro. I-"

"That's not everything Ping. Largo was playing a game upstairs at an ungodly sound level, so that when an explosion happened in the game it knocked both of us, as well as a few shelves, off our feet. She was looking into my eyes, I into hers and Ping, she kissed me. Right here in the store. I fainted while it happened but, oh well..."

"Piro-kun...I don't know what to say-"

"For once, you tool of 3vil," Largo had walked into the store, dressed in his usual attire of boxers only.

Piro quickly realized that Ping would not stand Largo's, uh, indecency for much longer. He slowly moved out of Ping's way, giving her a clear shot at Largo. Then suddenly Ping was holding a broom.

"Largo," Piro said as he moved farther away, "I suggest you run."

Largo looked over to see Ping charging him.

"You 3vil Sony! Begone! Before you get pwnz3d! I shall def-OOMPH!" broom to the face.

"Hentai!" she yelled as she swung the broom at Largo.

Piro just stood there and watched, laughing to himself. Well, it had been a long, arduos day, but at least it came with a show.

--

End Chapter 3


	4. Ch 4: The Programming Still has Bugs

Megatokyo Love

Chapter 4: The Programming Still has Bugs

Piro woke to the sound of raindrops falling in the roof. As he sat up he looked over at Ping, who was charging, and noticed a soft beeping sound coming from her.

'That's weird,' he thought, 'she's never done that before.'

He got up and walked over to her and looked at the display on her earblade. It read "SECRET H-MODE UNLOCKED" in kanji.

Piro couldn't believe what he read, so he read it again...and again. And once more for good measure.

'WHAT HAS LARGO DONE?!' he thought.

Piro backed away from Ping slowly then turned and tiptoed over to Largo; he didn't want to wake Ping before he could get Largo to undo what he had done. He really didn't like the sound of H-MODE. Once he got over to Largo he shook him a little to wake him up.

"Mmmmm...What do you want?"

"What did you do to Ping? Her display says she's in H-mode!"

"I got bored last night, so I started pressing buttons randomly on her earblade display while she was charging."

"So are you telling me you don't know how to reverse what you did?"

"Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"Well," Piro said as he turned to look at the still charging Ping, "If I'm right about what I think H-mode is, then yes, Largo, this is bad. Very bad."

"THEN WE MUST DESTROY THE 3V1L!!" Largo said as he jumped up and pointed at Ping.

"Largo! Shut up! We don't want her to wake up or-"

Ping had tackled Piro.

"Piro-kuuuuuun! Good morning!" she said as she hugged him, "And good morning to you too Largo-san...you're looking good in your boxers."

Largo didn't respond because he doesn't understand Japanese. He simply turned and walked away.

"Uh...Ping, could you please put on some more clothes?" Piro said as he blushed bright red.

"Oh, but why Piro-kun? It's so much more comfortable in just a shirt, besides...don't you like what you see?" she said as she eyed him seductively.

"I...uh, Ping...please get off of me..." he said as he blushed even harder.

"Ooooh...okay," she said, obviously disappointed.

She released Piro and stood up, then grabbed her school uniform and began to change in front of Piro and Largo.

"PING! Please, go change behind the boxes or something!"

Ping grinned at Piro then walked behind the boxes and began to change. Piro turned back to Largo, who in the meantime had turned on his computer and was playing a game of Quake.

"Look what you've done Largo! Now she'll be like that until I can figure out how to change her back."

"Why don't you just ask it. Surely it knows how to change its own modes," Largo said without turning around.

'That just might work!' Piro thought.

"Hey, Ping?"

"Yes Piro-kun?" she answered as she stepped out of her makeshift changing room, half dressed.

"Ping! Please! Finish changing behind the boxes! You can talk to me from there," he said as he blushed again.

"...Fine..."she said, pouting, as she got back behind the boxes, "What is it you wanted to ask me Piro-kun?"

"Ping, do you know how to change yourself back to normal mode?"

"Of course I do Piro-kun! But why would I want to do that? Things will be so much more fun this way!"

"Ping, please tell me. I really want to know."

"How badly do you want know Piro-kun?" she asked as she walked out of the changing room. She had left the top few buttons of her blouse undone. She walked slowly toward Piro.

"Well, I...uh, it's really for your own good Ping. Just tell me, please."

"Tell you what Piro-kun. Let's make a deal," she said as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder.

'Uh-oh...I don't like the sound of this,' Piro thought.

"I'll tell you Piro-kun, if..." she took a step toward Piro, "You kiss me."

"DWAH?!" Piro jumped back in suprise, "Ping, I couldn't...I...you..."

"HAHAHAHAHA!!" Ping started laughing, "You should've seen your face Piro-kun! HAHAHA!"

"Ping..." Piro said, awestruck.

"Don't worry Piro-kun, I'll tell you how to put me back in normal mode."

'Thank goodness,' Piro thought.

"Okay, here's what you have to do Piro-kun; You have to hold down the three buttons on the right of my display, and then kiss me."

"You're joking, right?" Piro said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nope! That's the truth Piro-kun," she said, smiling at Piro.

Piro turned around to see if Largo was still playing Quake. He was, and now he had headphones on. He wouldn't notice anything but his game for the next few hours. Piro turned back to face Ping. She was grinning at him.

"Ping...if this is a trick, I'm going to be so angry," he said, looking at the floor.

'I really don't want to...but I have to change her back...I guess if it's the only way...' he thought.

Then he took a step forward and grabbed her earblade display, and pressed down the three necessary buttons. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. She went limp and started to fall backwards, but Piro caught her and laid her gently on the floor. He looked at her display and it said "NORMAL MODE". Piro sighed relieved then, just as he was about to stand up he heard the soft beeping again. He looked back at her display and it said "ERROR ECCH1:H/N-MODE ERROR". Piro quickly stood up and got a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote down the error code before it could disappear. Just then Ping's eyes opened and she looked up at Piro and smiled.

"Good morning Piro-kun."

"Good morning Ping. Tell me, do you remember anything weird happening this morning?"

"No," she said, "...uh, Piro-kun, why am I in my school uniform?"

'Hmmm...it seems she can't remember what happens when she's in H-mode,' Piro thought.

"Uh, don't worry about that. Ping, do you know what this error code means? It was on your display a moment ago," he said as he showed her the piece of paper with the code on it.

She sat up, then looked at the paper for a moment, then her eyes opened wide.

"Oh no..."

"Ping, what does it mean?"

"It means that there is still a bug in my programming Piro-kun. I'll be unable to control what mode I'm in from now on, Piro-kun..." she said, visibly shaken, "I'll switch from H-mode to normal mode randomly."

"Ping..." Piro said, as he put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry Piro-kun, I'll be fine...but I'm worried of what I might do while in H-mode."

"Ping...don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," he said, trying to coax a smile from her. It worked.

"Thank you Piro-kun," she said as she stood up and gave him a hug, "Oh, and Piro-kun..."

"Yes Ping?" he said, still hugging her. Then suddenly Ping nibbled on his ear.

"DWAH?!" Piro yelled as he jumped back, "PING! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"HAHAHAHA!! You're so kawaii when you're shy Piro-kun!" she said as she smiled broadly at him.

"Ping, please...keep this kind of stuff to a minimum of let's say, oh, I don't know...NONE!"

"HAHAHA! I can't do that Piro-kun! You're just too cute for that!" she said as she tackle-hugged him.

'What a morning...' he thought as Ping squeezed him tightly, 'I don't see how things can get much crazier than this.'

--

Later that day after Ping had returned to normal (for the time being) and had left for school, Piro went down to take care of the store while Largo stayed above and continued to play Quake. Ping had told him that now that the error had occurred, the way she had told him to switch her back to normal mode would no longer work; that he simply had to let her go back to normal mode on her own.

'Darn it Largo. Your powers to cause trouble never cease to amaze me.'

"Piro-kun!"

Piro looked up to see Tohya and Ping walk into the store.

'Great...'

"Piro-kun! I'm home! Miho-chan is here too!"

'Well, at least she seems to be in normal mode,' Piro thought.

"Hello Piro-kun. How has your day been?" Tohya said with a knowing grin on her face.

'Seems Ping told Tohya about this...great...' he thought.

"Fine, I guess," Piro said, then looking at Ping he said, "So, Ping, how your day been?"

"It's been great Piro-kun! Miho-chan and I-" then suddenly her eyes went wide and she stared blankly ahead.

"Ping? Are you okay? Ping?" Piro walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face, then she suddenly tackled Piro.

"Piro-kun! I missed you so much! I haven't seen you all day!" she said, then she whispered into Piro's ear, "Hey, why don't we go into the back room and have some fun?"

"DWAH?! Ping! Stop it! Get off of me!"

"Oh fine..." she said as she stood up.

Then as Piro stood up her eyes went wide and she stared blankly again. Just as Piro was about to say something to her, she went back to normal.

"Piro-kun! I...what...did it happen again Piro-kun?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Well, yes, it did Ping. But don't worry, nothing happened," he said, hoping to comfort her.

"My, so that was what you described to me Ping-chan? Interesting..." Tohya said.

"Oh! Miho-chan, you saw it too? Oh...I'm so embarrassed..." Ping said, blushing.

"Don't worry Ping-chan, I won't tell anyone. But what I find interesting is that she only does that around you Piro-kun," Tohya said, turning to Piro, "We've been around plenty of other boys all day and nothing happened. So either it is truly random, or it only happens around you." Then smiling she said, "This should turn out to be quite fun."

"Oh well, I've homework to do Piro-kun, so I'll be upstairs, okay?" Ping said as she walked out the door.

"I suppose, I should be leaving too," Tohya said, "Oh, and Piro, try not to do anything you'll regret with Ping. She's quite real, you know," she said as she turned and left, laughing to herself.

'What kind of mess have I gotten myself into?' Piro thought as he went back to sit behind the counter, 'No wait...Largo got me into this. Darn it Largo!!'

"Oi! Piro!"

Piro looked up to see Erika calling to him as she was leaving the store.

"Why don't you and Largo come meet Kimiko and I tonight at that beer garden we went to before? Okay, see you there!" she said, then she was gone.

"O-okay...guess I have to go now. She didn't give me a chance to say 'no'," he said to himself, "Oh well, at least I'll get to see Kimiko today."

--

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Kisu

I do not own Megatokyo or any of the characters therein. Megatokyo and its characters are the property of Fred Gallagher. Please note that quotation marks ("") are conversations as they would be heard, apostrophes ('') are thoughts, and slashes (/ \) are translations of conversations in Japanese.

Megatokyo Love

Chapter 5:Kisu

"Come on Largo! We're already late thanks to you," Piro called after Largo who had stopped to study a vending machine that sold beer, "Besides, we're going to a beer garden. So why would you want beer from a vending machine?"

"Because this be3r is closer than the b33r in the b3er garden," Largo said with an air of knowledge.

"Just come on Largo," Piro sighed.

They were already late because Largo refused to stop playing Quake until the online tournament he was in ended, in addition to Ping repeatedly changing from normal mode to H-mode. After a few more minutes of walking they arrived at the building the housed the beer garden.

"Finally, we have arrived! B33R for all!" Largo yelled to no one in particular.

"Largo, shut up," Piro said as he went inside the building and ascended the stairs to the roof where the actual beer garden was. Once they reached the roof Piro looked around trying to find Erika and Kimiko.

"I don't see Erika or Kimiko. Do you see them Largo?" Piro asked. He heard no answer and looked over to Largo who now had a beer and was taking a deep swig of it.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"H-how did you get that? We've only been here for ten seconds; I didn't even see you leave!"

"1337 5ki115. Now let's find Erika and that grrl that you've been drooling over."

"W-what?! I haven't been drooling over-"

"Oi! Piro! Largo! Over here!"

Piro turned away from Largo to see Erika and Kimiko waving at them from across the roof. Piro and Largo went and sat at the table with them. Naturally, Largo sat next to Erika and Piro next to Kimiko.

/Sorry we're so late,\ Piro said, bowing his head, /I hope you weren't waiting long.\

/Ah, don't worry about it Piro-kun,\ Kimiko said as she smiled at him, and Piro blushed.

/Yeah, we haven't been waiting long. Really, we just got here, right?\ Erika said as she looked toward Kimiko for confirmation.

"Hai!" Kimiko said.

/Yeah, Largo refused to leave until he finished playing his game,\ Piro said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh? And what game were you playing Largo that caused you to be late?" Erika asked with a grin.

"Twas an epic game of Quake! And I pwnz3d all of those n3wb5!" Largo said as he struck a heroic pose. As Largo continued to rant about his game, Kimiko turned to Piro and asked, /Piro-kun, what is he saying? He seems to be very excited.\

/Oh, he's just going on about that game he was playing that caused us to be late,\ Piro said with a nervous chuckle, /So, how has your day been Kimiko-chan?\

/It was fine. I spent the whole day doing recordings for Sight again,\ she said as she smiled at Piro, and he blushed again. She laughed silently to herself and thought, 'He's so cute when he acts this way.' Then ash she moved closer to Piro she asked, /So did anything eventful happen to you today, Piro-kun?\

/You have no idea...\

Piro explained what had happened with Ping to Kimiko, leaving out a few details of course. Meanwhile Largo had gone through about ten more beers whilst giving Erika a play-by-play of the game of Quake he had played earlier.

"...So then I jumped out from behind the wall and capped the sniper from halfway across the map, it was 4w350m3!" he yelled as he jumped up and struck another pose.

"Very nice Largo, but please sit down," Erika said with a slight chuckle at his enthusiasm, then she added, "Say, why don't you and Piro come over to our place after we get done here and we can play a few games on the system you helped me build? We've still got one of your computers that you left at our place that you could play on."

Kimiko and Piro then stood up, and Piro said, "Hey, uh, we're gonna leave early and go see a movie. So, we'll see you later." Then they went and payed for their drinks and left.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me for the rest of the night, eh Largo?"

--

Piro and Kimiko walked to the nearest theater in relative quiet, neither really knowing what to say. After getting their tickets they went inside and sat down. Piro had been arguing with himself the entire way there about whether or not he should tell Kimiko how he felt about her.

'Come on Piro! She kissed you! She obviously likes you, just tell her you feel the same way! But, she's way too good for me...I'm not worth her time...Would she have asked you to see a movie with her if she thought you weren't worth her time? Just do it! But-'

/Piro-kun? Is something wrong?\ Kimiko asked, concern in her voice, /You've been really quiet since we left the beer garden.\

/Oh, it's nothing...\ he replied with a smile, hoping she was convinced.

/Well, okay then. Oh! The movie is starting,\ she said as she turned her attention toward the screen.

'Something is bothering him,' she thought, 'He's probably thinking about what happened the other day. How could I be so foolish as to let myself get carried away like that? Baka! Baka! I'll try not to bother him after tonight-'

Suddenly she felt something warm squeeze her hand. She looked down to see Piro's hand holding hers. Awestruck she turned to Piro to see him looking attentively at the movie screen. Then he turned to her and smiled nervously, and even in the dark theater Kimiko could tell that he was blushing very deeply.

"Piro...Watashi-"

/Shhh...You don't have to say anything Kimiko...\

She smiled a little, then closed her eyes and leaned toward Piro, and after what seemed an eternity she felt his lips brush lightly across hers. She opened her eyes to see his face a few inches away, and even in the darkness she knew that he was blushing a deep red and that he was frozen, unable to think or move.

/Silly Piro-kun...\ she said quietly, then she used her free hand to pull him close to her and kissed him deeply, using her tongue to explore him. He was still, apparently in shock. She made a small chuckling sound, then pulled away slowly and opened her eyes. He was staring at her, eyes wide.

/Piro-kun...? Are you okay?\ she asked with a smirk on her lips.

/Yes, I just...I...wow...uh-\

/Shhh...You don't have to say anything Piro-kun...Let's just enjoy the movie...and each other,\ she said with a smile she was unable to hide as she turned back to watch the movie.

--

End Chapter 5


End file.
